


Legacies One-Shots

by posiesfluff



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiesfluff/pseuds/posiesfluff
Summary: A bunch of random legacies one-shots.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Rafael Waithe, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 20





	Legacies One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Posie #1

Lizzie turned herself into a heretic to avoid the merge and since it was summer vacation she decided to visit their mom. Josie didn't feel like going with her, she thought it'd be better for them to be apart for a while. Before Lizzie left Josie could sense that her sister was a little uncomfortable around her. Most of the students left to see their families, the only person that was still in the school was obviously her but also Hope Mikaelson, they stopped talking because Hope thought that she told Landon about her cheating on him.

Josie walked into the library and sat down at one of the desks sighing, she opened one of the random books that were laying on the desk and started reading. 

\- Alone again. - she heard an amused voice behind her. 

\- And you're annoying as always, Park.- she said without turning back and keeping her eyes on the book.

\- Don't be rude - she said, sitting down next to her, smirking. - That's Mikaelsons thing.

Josie cringed inside. She hit her sensitive spot. Ever since Hope had been mad at the chocolate-eyed, she was getting laughed at and teased. 

\- I heard some interesting rumors about you, Saltzman. - said the brunette after a while.

\- Meaning? - she asked looking at her closely.

\- Apparently, you're not the virtue you play to be. - she said with an sassy smile.

\- What do you mean? - she stammered.

\- Someone said, and you know who, that you like to play with random guys in the old mill. - she said, shrugging.

\- What?! - Josie shouted and hurried out of the library. 

She opened the door to Hopes room.

\- How can you spread such rumors about me?! - she shouted, looking at her with tears in her eyes.

\- I don't understand what you mean. - the redhead said casually.

\- You know very well, - growled the brunette - You're lying about me because you think I told Landon you cheated on him!

\- Because you did! - shouted Hope, standing up. 

\- No! - she answered firmly. - I thought you knew me well enough to know that I would never share your secrets with anyone!

\- I don't believe you! - snapped Hope.

\- I don't care if you believe me or not! - replied Josie. - you know what, I didn't tell him, but I'm very happy that he found out how fake you are! - having said that, she turned around with her head held high.

\- Well, well, you showed who's in charge.- said Penelope, standing in the doorway.

\- Piss off. - she said rolling her eyes and walked passed her.

\- Oh, don't be like that. - she called, catching up with her.

\- What do you want? Do you have a day of kindness? - she asked, stopping and looking at her menacingly.

\- I guess you could say that, - she said and shrugged. - I need your help with something.

\- My help. with what exactly? - she asked suspiciously.

\- Your red-haired friend, - she said with a sneer, but she became serious when she saw Josies angry face. - Okay, the redhead is trying to get in my pants.

\- So she went from Landon to you, is she really that desperate - she had to stop herself from laughing.

\- Funny - Park said annoyed. - Listen, will you come with me to the Grill and...

\- Say what?! - she exclaimed in shock. - You mean I have to go on a date with you?

\- You're observant. - she replied, rolling her eyes.

\- And you just realized that now? - she snorted at what Penelope smiled, which made Josie feel weak in the knees.

\- Will you help me? - she asked with a crooked smile.

\- With what? - she asked and sighed.

\- With going out with me so she leaves me alone! - she said with a serious face.

\- Why don't you want to try with her? - asked Josie.

\- I don't date cheaters. - she said shrugging. Josie looked at her surprised.

\- Saltzman, I may not have a perfect reputation but I've never cheated on anyone I was with. - she said seriously. - Meet me at 6 pm next to the entrance.

\- What did I get myself into? - Josie murmured walking into her room and looking out the window.

The truth was, Josie knew about Hopes crush on Penelope. When Mikaelson went to visit her aunt Freya she wrote Josie about her cheating on Landon with another guy. Unfortunately Josie didn't turn off her computer and Lizzie saw it, she told some of her friends and they told, well, everyone. He told Josie that when they were breaking up she told him that Park is better then him and that she was in love with her. When Josie found that out, she felt her heart skip a beat. Just then she confessed to Landon the reason she broke up with Rafael. Josie, not wanting to hide her feelings from her friend, told him about her love for Penelope Park.

\- But what chance do I have with Hope in the picture? - she asked herself. - She's pretty, confident and everyone in the school probably has a crush on her. Park will definitely come to the conclusion that it's worth getting to know her.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming tomorrow :)  
> twitter: posiesfluff


End file.
